corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Meggie Folchart
kheart is a 2008 British-American-German fantasy adventure film directed by Iain Softley, produced by Cornelia Funke, Dylan Cuva, Sarah Wang, Ute Leonhardt, Toby Emmerich, Mark Ordesky, Ileen Maisel and Andrew Licht, written by David Lindsay-Abaire, music composed by Javier Navarrete and starring Brendan Fraser, Eliza Bennett, Paul Bettany, Helen Mirren, Andy Serkis, Jim Broadbent, and Sienna Guillory. It is based on Cornelia Funke's novel of the same name. The film was released theatrically on December 12, 2008, in the UK and January 23, 2009, in the USA by New Line Cinema. Inkheart received generally mixed reviews from critics and grossed earned $62,450,36134 on a $60 million3 budget. Inkheart was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United Kingdom on April 13, 2009.5 On January 12, 2009, a video game based on the film was released for the Nintendo DS.6 Meggie Folchart, a Silvertongue, is the daughter of Teresa Folchart and Mortimer Folchart, and the sister of an unnamed boy. ''History Early life ''under construction ''Inkheart'' under construction ''Inkspell'' under construction ''Inkdeath'' Physical Appearance Meggie has light blonde hair and blue eyes. Meggie looks much like her mother, with the same eyes, hair (though Resa's had darkened during her time in Mortola's servitude), and mouth, and laughs in the same way Personality and traits Meggie has inherited her father's great love of reading. She is curious by nature. She loves to help out people. Relationships In the last book(Inkdeath) Meggie get a new boyfriend called Doria. She then wonders if her heart can love two boys at once. She finds out that Fenogilo has writtern a book about Doria. In the book Doria marries a lovely lady. Meggies knows this is her. Mortimer Folchart During her mother's absense, Meggie grew to love her father dearly, even wishing she looked more like him. According to Dustfinger, she thought Mo could protect her from the world. When Death took Mortimer away, Meggie got extremely upset and refused to talk to Resa or Farid. Resa Folchart She is very pretty. Farid Meggie was kind to Farid when they first met, trapped in the Capricorn's Village. He quickly began to have feelings for her and she later returned them when he warned her about Basta a year later. She agreed to read him into the Inkworld for him, under the agreement that she could come too - although Farid originally disagreed with this as he thought it was too dangerous. Their relationship continued to grow and he eventually kissed her when he told her that he would be staying with Dustfinger to protect him but asked if she would come visit. When she, Farid and Dustfinger were searching for Meggie's parents, they continued to grow close as he was often comforting her, complimenting her, joking with her and kissing her, even to the point that Farid joked that she "belonged to him now". When Meggie was taken prisoner in the Castle of Night, Farid thought of her continually and was eager to know when they would be rescuing her. After Farid was stabbed in the back and killed by Basta, Meggie stayed with him and claimed that she would like him back, which is really gay although he couldn't. When Farid is returned to life, he doesn't realise it until Meggie is in front of him and hugging him. When Farid realises that Dustfinger is dead, he spends less time with Meggie and often doesn't let her take his hand as he's obsessed with saving Dustfinger. He eventually leaves her for a while to work for Orpheus (instead of staying with Meggie, Resa and Mo) in the hope that he would read Dustfinger back to life but hugs Meggie first (when he's sure that Mo wasn't watching as he feels that you could never be sure with fathers) and promises that the story would have a happy ending. At the start of Inkspell, Meggie is missing Farid as it had been twelve days since he came to see her. She decides that she wouldn't speak to him next time she saw him, but when she did, she was too happy although she later became jealous that he hadn't been to see her because he was following Roxanne to find out where she had buried Dustfinger, although she always caught him. Even when he was meant to be taking Meggie back to Roxanne's farm, Meggie tells him that she wanted to wait for Mo and Farid doesn't object, but says "at le get back my but is soreast let me kiss you otherwise the guards will wonder what we're doing." He comforted her when the news broke out that Mo had been captured. Whilst she was with the Strolling Players, she shows that she is feeling lovesick about Farid, particularly when Farid appeared at the camp, but only to talk to Mo. After Farid pursuaded Mo to call the White Women and Mo was killed, Meggie hated him for convincing him to do such which makes him return to Orpheus. When Farid returns to the Strolling Players with Dustfinger, he becomes jealous of Doria who comforts Meggie often and she kissed him on the cheek to say 'thank you'. He continues to become jealous of Doria and even kisses Meggie on the mouth in front of him, which he hadn't done for weeks, although Doria and the children he was with didn't agree that he kissed her back, to which Doria thought was good. At the end of Inkdeath, Meggie had fallen in love with Doria instead. Farid tries to make up with Meggie by asking her to join him around Inkworld, but Meggie said that she didn't want to go but wished him luck. Farid attempts to kiss her but Meggie turns her head and returns to Doria, who she later marries. Elinor Loredan Meggie's great aunt. Dustfinger Meggie dislikes Dustfinger at first sight. She is extremely impressed by his skill with fire and decides to trust Dustfinger as he is the only one who can lead her to her father. She later hates Dustfinger with a burning hatred when she discovers he betrayed them. Dustfinger mentions that though it was easy to hand Mo over to Capricorn, it would be harder with Meggie, and for some reason he wants Meggie's trust. Orpheus She hates him . He is lying, treacherous, self-serving, and tried to have her father killed. Category:Females Category:Inkheart Characters Category:Inkspell Characters Category:Inkdeath Characters Category:Humans Category:Silvertongues